


Pejuang Masa Kini

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Kami adalah anak-anak pejuang bangsa pada masa kini.





	Pejuang Masa Kini

_Kami adalah anak-anak pejuang bangsa_

_Tas, dasi, dan topi sebagai senjata_

_Juga buku-buku lusuh meriamnya_

_Peluru-peluru itu kita simpan dalam saku celana_

_Semangat yang menggelora adalah etos kerja_

_Penuh banjir peluh turut mewarnainya_

_Kami akan terus menerjang sengatan sang surya_

_Kami juga tak takut kepada hujan yang menerpa_

_Apalagi hanya melawan keterpurukan kecil belaka_

_Tapi semungil apa pun rintangan itu, janganlah lupa_

_Untuk tetap berusaha mengejar sebuah cita-cita_

_Atau, bila kita coba menengok sejenak_

_Melihat orang di sana yang menahan penat_

_Demi mengenyangkan perut kaum pejabat_

_Mereka rela memeras tenaga dan keringat_

_Tapi, apresiasi apa yang mereka dapat?_

_Seseorang di antara mereka menatap langit yang pekat dan berucap:_

"Tak apalah mengorbankan tenaga kita yang seperti kawat

Tak apa juga menyaksikan mereka makan ketupat, sementara kita bekerja berat

Karena semua itu hanya akan menjadi energi debat

Biarkan mereka puas dengan apa yang mereka buat

Sebab kilaunya intan hanya sesaat

Biarkan, sebelum waktu ini semakin dekat."

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 02 Desember 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
